


Born From Fire

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Being Lost, Dancing, Dragons, F/M, Love, Original Tribes (Wings of Fire), Romance, SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Storms, Stranded, TepuiWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: A SkyWing gets lost over the ocean and finds herself in a new and strange land. Here she meets a dragon of a new tribe and they fall in love.
Relationships: Ember & Agnimitra (OCs), Ember & Hinode (OCs), Storm/Ember (OCs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Born From Fire

A lone dragon flew over the ocean, the waves tall and furious, nearly high enough to splash against her belly and drag her into their merciless depths. There was nothing in sight of her but water and water, and guess what? More water!

And she couldn’t forget the thunderstorm that was rampaging all around her, turning the sky a dull grey and the rain limiting her sight. A flash of lightning crashed down right next to her and the red dragon shivered, knowing it could as easily have hit her instead.

Immense wings were spread wide, trembling and aching from the effort it took to keep them straight and not be tossed around haplessly by the strong winds.

_Why me why me why me?!_

The SkyWing shook her head at a helpless attempt to shake off the water and squinted at the horizon again in the hopes of spotting the red and orange dragons in her squad. The scowl hadn’t left her snoot since she got separated and it deepened even more when she realized that she was truly doomed. Her squad had been tasked to patrol the borders of the Sky Kingdom on Queen Scarlet’s orders, mainly on the watch out for any SeaWings who might try to take back their captured King. It had been a rather boring patrol without any invading dragons… until the storm hit, that is. She had remembered Pyrite’s screams and Eagle barking orders, and a strong blow of wind like a hurricane hitting her wing membranes, and before she knew it, she found herself flying over the waters in the heart of what felt like the strongest storm in Pyrrhia history with rain blocking her sight and dragging down her wings.

Ember stubbornly set her jaw and the fiery red dragon fought against the elements so she wouldn’t crash into the ocean. For a short while she wondered where she would end up; maybe she’ll reach the Lost Continent, if it was real, or a whole different place at all. The line of thought was broken by another crash of thunder, lightning temporarily blinding her as ragged pointy rocks rose out from beneath the waves. They formed a small island that was large enough for a dragon to land, but that looked too slippery and ragged. She was afraid that if she took the risk, she would simply slip off and meet her end at the sharp ends of the rocks. She nervously flew on until the pointy rock-formations disappeared from sight, getting swapped out by the furious waves once again. Starting to feel a hint of despair, and longing for the warm halls of her home and the friends she had in the Sky Kingdom, the SkyWing allowed herself to loosen her scowl and making her ears drop.

Lightning crashed down again, all around her and louder than a hundred wing beats of screaming dragons in flight. She screamed as a scorching flash of pain hit her, feeling as if her wings burned off the dragon screeched and twisted in the air to no avail. And then she fell towards the ocean like a bird with clipped wings, and the waves and darkness swallowed her whole.

~~

Her whole body burned.

She was both burning and freezing at once.

Vaguely, she was aware of a voice calling out and talons thumping against the ground as a dragon ran towards her. “Quick! Help me get her to the healers.” Then many dragons crowded around the wounded SkyWing with the burning wings and talons were on her, lifting her off the ground and carrying her away in a net. Her vision blackened again.

~~

The next time she came by was in an unknown place. With colorful curtains and dragons rushing past. Blinking, her gaze settled on a dragon who was seated next to the soft blankets forming her bed, looking down at her with concerned blue eyes. They immediately lit up when he noticed she was awake. “Oh! You’re finally awake! I’m glad to see you up again, you had us worried for a while there,” the unknown dragon spoke in a surprisingly musical voice.

Ember blinked again and tried to lift her head, but a thumping pain behind her eyes made her lay her head down on the blankets once more. “You might want to take it easy. The lightning got you good,” the other dragon said, trying to be helpful.

“Where am I?” She managed to groan out in a hoarse voice. One of the dragons who were rushing past noticed this and placed a bowl of water before her. Ember blinked and took a careful sip, grateful.

“Peroptha. You’re in the tribe’s infirmary,” the unknown dragon replied, studying her features in a curiosity he clearly did not try to hide. “My name is Storm, I’m the one who found you on the beach.”

Of course, the name ‘Peroptha’ didn’t mean anything to Ember. She blinked again, taking an actual good look at the dragon who had apparently bought her here. And then she realized how far she actually was from home.

He didn’t look like a Pyrrhian dragon at all. He was blue, like a SeaWing, but he missed the webbed claws and his fins looked different and were more translucent. But what mainly put him apart were his scales; they were a bright radiant blue, much like sapphires, and his clear eyes put even the sky during the brightest day at shame. She was openly goggling at him and found herself mesmerized by this strange yet beautiful dragon belonging to an unknown tribe. Storm grinned at her clearly checking him out and Ember huffed, puffing out some steam and she averted her gaze, noticing the other dragons in the room. They all looked like Storm, but in many colors. This tribe was nearly as colorful as the RainWings, who were said to be the most beautiful - and lazy - tribe in all of Pyrrhia. The majority of the dragons were a dull blue or green, but even they were richly decorated, and some of them were as bright and radiant as Storm.

“Where did you come from?” Storm asked her.

She replied without looking at him, too busy looking at the busy and colorful dragons around her. “Pyrrhia.”

“The land of the ancestors,” Storm muttered, but Ember barely heard him. That was when she suddenly remembered what had happened over the sea.

_I was hit by lightning_ …

She looked down at her wings, almost afraid of what she might see, and she didn’t need to see Storm’s expression or hear his words to know that she would never be able to fly again. Nearly the entire membrane of her right wing was burned off, blackened and ripped at the patches that were still there. Her back and part of her neck was bandaged and smelled strongly of herbes. Her left wing was more intact that her right one, but it felt sore all over and the edges were bandaged. Ember would never be able to touch the clouds again and soar the skies. And for a SkyWing, a tribe who ruled the skies and loved to fly, she felt like she would have preferred to die after all. “I’m sorry, we tried what we could, but even our best healers were unable to heal your wings. It took all of our effort to keep you even alive as it is,” Storm said, but Ember wasn’t hearing him anymore. She laid down her head and tried her best not to weep.

A talon was placed gently against her head. “Please leave me alone,” she said in a distant voice that barely sounded like her own. Storm was silent but when she opened an ember eye to take a look, she saw the tip of his tail leave the infirmary. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut again and curled in on herself as much as she could, ignoring her sore bones and clipped wings - as well as ignoring the complaints and warnings of the healer dragons. She laid there and grumbled and scowled unhappily in a way that would have made her own parents weep with pride that could have blown away all the kingdoms of the world.

She would never be able to go back home. She would never be able to fly and be free ever again.

~~

Storm kept visiting her every day, much to her own confusion. Didn’t this dragon had anything better to do than hang around a grumbling SkyWing? Something that was even weirder was that he seemed genuinely concerned about her wellbeing.

Strange dragon.

“You really should eat some more,” Storm asked, glancing down at her barely touched plate of food. Well, if it could be called food. There were strange rolls on her plate. Storm called them ‘bread’ but Ember couldn’t care about bread. She didn’t want bread, she wanted her wings back.

“I don’t like those… things.”

“Then what do you like?” Storm asked, tilting his head. He looked as if he were ready to fly off to get whatever it was she wanted to eat.

Ember buried her head under her good wing, not wanting to face the world the way she was now. “I’m not hungry,” she grumbled under her breath.

“You need to eat or you’ll never get better.”

Something within her snapped and she shot up, baring her fangs and puffing out a cloud of smoke. “I will never be okay! I just lost my wings and I will forever be trapped on this stupid island of yours! I can never go home and I don’t want to waste my days eating bread, you can keep that stupid bread of yours!” She yelled, sparks of fire flying out of her mouth and nearly setting the roof ablaze in fiery flames. The healer dragons who were present looked at her wide-eyes, mumbling among themselves, but it was Storm who she wouldn’t let escape from under her glare.

“Peroptha is not stupid,” she said simply, waving off her insults and bad behaviour like it was nothing. “It’s a beautiful place and the dragons are happy. You would notice that if you didn’t spend all day epically moping around the infirmary.” He tilted his head, not looking away from her burning gaze. “Come on, I’ll show you how wonderful this place can be.”

“What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?”

“So you would rather spend your time working on breaking a world record of moping than spending it sightseeing with the most wonderful and brilliant dragon in the world?”

Ember didn’t like the look he was giving her. Storm’s eyes were sparkling as if he had accepted a silent challenge. She said slowly, as if talking to a newly hatched dragonet, “I would rather spend the rest of my life getting mud flung at my face and rolling around in a big pile of smelly turd than spend any time with a dragon who had shoved a cactus up his ass and whose body cannot carry his big fat head.”

At that, Storm genuinely started to laugh, the sound startling Ember as the blue dragon literally collapsed before her, his back heaving. “You’re a funny one,” he chuckled. Ember frowned. She had never been called funny before and didn’t know what to do with it. “Come on. Anything is better than just lazing around here, don’t you think?”

She realized that he had a point here… she didn’t want to be seen as a lazy RainWing after all. Even though those dragons probably had no idea what a RainWing was, but that didn’t change anything for her. “Fine, I’ll come with you. This better be worth my time,” she said, pulling up her face and looking down at him over her snoot.

Storm’s entire face lit up and he jumped back to his feet. “Great, I’ll show you around then before the heat of the day. You will love it here,” he told her enthusiastically, already tugging against her talons so she would follow him outside in the world behind the infirmary’s walls. Blinking against the harsh light, Ember allowed her eyes a moment to adjust against the light before she doubtfully followed after the blue dragon. Something was suddenly draped over her shoulders and she looked down in confusion to see Storm draping a fire-colored cloth over her scales; covering most of her wings. “I thought that you might want to cover up your wings…” he trailed off, suddenly sounding awkward.

Ember’s snout softened ever so slightly. This dragon had known what she wanted without her needing to ask him about it. How thoughtful. She adjusted the cloth to cover her wings more and looked around, noticing how Storm’s shoulders relaxed. He had been worried that she wouldn’t have liked it and gotten mad at him over it, yet he still did it.

“How did you know I would go with you today?” She asked as they followed a road she presumed went towards the town.

“Oh,” he looked awkward again, “I didn’t. I’ve just been carrying it with me every day.” He refused to meet her eyes no matter how much she stared at him, so eventually she gave up and focused on their surroundings. It was definitely very green and colorful here, with the dragons who lived her as brilliant as gemstones. It had a beauty in its own way. Yet it couldn’t compare to the mountains and palace in her own Kingdom, where her heart still was. Storm told her about his tribe, the TepuiWings, and growing up here as they walked. He told her some of their legends and stories, tales about the island, and everything that seemed to come up in his mind. Like she learned that he had a shop at the market and sold silks and cloths. Apparently, the cloth that she was wearing was made by his own talons.

“What about you? What did you do before coming here?”

“I’m a soldier in Queen Scarlet’s army and serve my tribe during the war,” she said, looking ahead and noticing a few young dragonets chasing each other in a game of some sorts. Those dragons were definitely more carefree than any tribe she had ever met before, they were untouched by the devastation of the war, safe from harm on their isolated island. “I was patrolling the borders of our territory with my squad before the storm hit and I got separated.”

“A soldier?” A whistle came from him. “How badass!”

Ember wasn’t so sure. Nearly every SkyWing served in the army. It was no big deal. But she couldn’t resist walking a bit straighter. “If you say so.”

“The market’s just ahead,” Storm said, starting to walk faster. Ember almost struggled to keep up, her wings feeling bigger and more useless than they had ever felt before. Soon they were indeed in what seemed to be a market; one larger and more colorful than the one at the Sky Kingdom. TepuiWings were everywhere, flying over their heads, trying to sell their goods behind the stalls and walking and talking. It was rather crowded and she hadn’t noticed she had frozen on her spot until Storm nudged her with his snout. “Come on, I’ll show you my own shop.” She followed behind him, folding her wings against her body and imaging hostile and judgmental looks everywhere around her.

She felt almost happy when they reached Storm’s shop, taking a deep breath when the door closed behind her. “Are you alright?” Storm asked, checking on some of his cloths and tapestries while giving her a look.

“I’m fine,” she replied, clenching her jaw.

“Hmmm hmmm.” It was clear that Storm didn’t fully believe her but he let it slide. “Feel free to look around some. We’ll get breakfast later seeing as you refused to eat your bread.”

Ember snorted. “Be sure that there’s meat this time,” she grumbled. Storm’s head snapped up but she was already walking around the shop; looking at the brilliant and colorful cloths. She knew some SkyWings who would pay heaps of gold to earn something as pretty as this; especially the ones embroidered with gems. “Those are generally for the rich seeing as gems are priceless and rare here, “Storm called out, noticing her look.

“Do many dragons buy your things?”

“I sell a few things a day, and also occasionally receive a custom request. Enough to live off and occasionally treat myself to something nice.” He said. She reached out a talon and carefully traced a silken bracelet, watching how the colors caught in the light and feeling the soft material rub against her red scales.

“How do you create something like this?”

Storm shrugged. “I’m not sure. I just… create. It helps me to cope with things.”

“What do you mean by that?” She would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious.

“I lost my sister last year,” he said with a sad smile. “We’ve always been pretty close and she always loved the things I made for her… so when I create I feel closer to her. It helps me to pour out my feelings so I won’t feel so lost all the time.” He glanced around at the tapestries and cloths surrounding them with an expression so soft and gentle that it almost hurt her heart to look at him. “It also reminds me of what she said to me once.”

“What is that?” She asked in a soft voice, not wanting to break the tranquility hanging over the shop.

“That if I want something I should go for it, so I won’t regret not risking it sooner.” He clenched his jaw. “I don’t want to end up looking back on my life and regretting the choices I made.” He stepped closer to her and carefully brushed his tail against hers. A shiver went down her spine and she took a tiny step back, suddenly very aware of his gaze on her.

She thought about what he said for a while, realising that it rang true closer to her own heart than she dared to admit. “I’m sorry about your sister,” she finally said. “They’re very pretty,” she suddenly added without realizing what she had said. She snapped her mouth shut and glanced at Storm to find him smiling at her as he hung up a few scarves before going over.

“Feel free to take something you like if you like what you’re seeing,” he offered.

She glanced down at the cloth she was already wearing. Which he had made. “I couldn’t possibly do that… I don’t have anything to pay you with either way.”

“It’s a gift and I won’t accept a no,” Storm stubbornly spoke out, flaring out his ears and pulling back his sky-blue wings. “Just take something. It’s fine. I want to treat you to something nice.”

“Why?” She cried out.

“It’s a purely selfish reason,” he said. “It’s because I like you and I know you will look pretty in my things.” He casually added as if admitting his feelings was no big deal at all. “That, and you’ve already lost enough… I want you to feel at home here.”

Not knowing how to deal with something like that she turned around with her heart racing. Was that just a love confession? Is she imagining all this? Is she overthinking things again? She absently reached out to a piece of cloth and took something off the rack without really looking at it. She dared a glance down, and frowned in confusion.

_What did I just grab_?

“It’s something you wear over your tail,” Storm said, studying the cloth she had picked out. It was thin and soft, a deep violet with a pattern of fiery stars. A sky set on fire. “Want me to help you put it on?”

“No funny business,” she snarled, tossing him the cloth and stiffly turning around. Soon she felt his gentle talons on her scales, wrapping the scarf-like cloth around her tail a few times and clipping it together with dark golden clasps she hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Done,” he whispered, lingering his talons longer on her tale than necessary. “It looks beautiful on you.”

“I’m not beautiful. Not anymore,” she blurted out.

“What are you talking about?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

She shuffled around, refusing to meet his eyes before she threw off the cloth covering her clipped wings. She unfolded her destroyed wing, showing him how damaged it truly is. “Just look at my wing. How can I ever be beautiful again when I look like this? Flying is everything for a SkyWing,” she folded up her wing again, “we are a tribe born to soar and rule the skies. We love it more than anything and our wings are our greatest pride.”

Storm was silent for a while. “Even with your wing looking like that you’re still the most beautiful dragon I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, walking around her so he could sit down in front of her, gazing into her fiery eyes.

“I’m a grouchy SkyWing,” she mumbled.

“You have personality. It’s never boring around you!” Storm grinned.

She snorted. “So cheesy.”

He gave her a cheeky grin. “Get to know me and you’ll soon learn that I’m the King of Cheesiness.”

A laugh slipped out of her. Somehow she believed him. “Finally!” He cheered.

She stopped laughing and gave him a confused look. “Finally what?”

He took her talons in his. “You’ve finally laughed since coming here.”

_Well, perhaps Peroptha wasn’t so bad after all_.

~~~~~~

A long tail slashed through the air as a red dragon paced the room she was in, her expression worried and anxious. It had been about a year since she stranded in Peroptha and met Storm, and there had been a lot of adjusting on her side to get used to the more carefree life of the TepuiWings. Her heart still longed to tall mountains and open skies, but she also learned to appreciate the beauty that was found here as well. She was even happy, dare she say it, most of it having to do with Storm and not being on her own all the time. She didn’t have a job within the tribe yet, but she started painting recently so who knew what was going to happen next?

Again she glanced in the mirror, studying herself on all sides and trying desperately not to look at her clipped wings. She had already expected that they would never heal, but it was still disappointing to see sometimes.

_Tonight I’ll tell him. Today is the day_.

Clenching her jaw firmly, the SkyWing turned away from her reflection and stepped outside in the sun, heading towards the marketplace. She didn’t like honey herself, but she promised Storm she would get him some of the sickly sweet stuff. Unconsciously, she reached towards a cloak and wound the dark blue cloth tightly around herself. It had already been a year, but that didn’t make it any easier. The TepuiWings were a kind tribe, and they wouldn’t laugh at her or something, but she didn’t entirely like the curious looks she got when she was out without covering up her damaged wings.

“EMBER!!” A loud voice screeched. The SkyWing looked up to nearly get tackled to the ground by an overly enthusiastic TepuiWing who was colored like the sunrise with pale pink SeaWing spots.

“Hinode, you have to stop doing that,” Ember scowled at her friend, who merely gave her an innocent grin in reply.

“I’m just happy to see my friend again,” the blue dragon stated, throwing back her pink-orange wings and walking beside her, her stripes flashing in excitement. “And tonight Storm will return from his trip, won’t he? So I’ll have to give you back again.” A dramatic sigh slipped past her lips, her ears drooping in mock-horror.

“You’re so dramatic,” Ember stated.

“That’s why you love me,” the female TepuiWing casually shrugged. “So what are the plans for today?” She immediately cheered up, grinning wildly as her sharp eyes trailed a pair of birds through the sky.

“I’m going to the market to get some honey… and maybe buy a roasted fish for if I’m there either way.”

“I’ll go with you.” Judging from her tone of voice, Ember knew that it would be impossible to change the Tepui’s mind, so she went along with it. Hinode glanced down at her stomach. “Are you going to tell him tonight? You should really tell him.”

“I’m thinking about it,” Ember replied nervously, stepping sideways to let a purple TepuiWing pass them. Eventually she would have to lay her egg… could she find the courage to tell Storm about his coming dragonet before then? Leaves crunched underneath her talons, signalling that Autumn was near.

“You’re scared of how he will react, aren’t you?” Hinode said, a knowing look on her snout. Ember shrugged, knowing that there was nothing she could ever keep from her friend. They met once at the beach, and Hinode has been able to see right through her since that very day. Most of the time Hinode seemed rather shallow, which had made Ember think at first that not much was going on up there, but then she would make a sharp observation of something Ember had never even thought of and she would change her mind. “What are you scared of exactly? You know that he loves you.”

“I know that, it’s just,” she thought a few seconds about the right word, “nerves, I guess? I’m just thinking about all those what-if’s.”

“Stop doing that then,” Hinode grinned again. “It will all go well, just trust me on that one,” she added as they entered the marketplace.

It was crowded like it usually was before the heat of the day. The dragons walked between the colorful stalls, past the equally colorful dragons until they stepped inside the store that sold the honey Storm liked so much. She was out again in a few minutes with a wave at the dragon who sold the honey, Hinode basically attached to her tail and studying everything in their vicinity with those sharp eyes of her. With the honey safely tucked away in a pouch slung around her neck, the two of them went around the marketplace, looking at the goods being sold and buying some fish to eat until it was time to go to their respective homes again.

Once she was back home, Ember went back to pacing and nervously twisting her tail. She still wore the tail bands she had gotten that one day but barely seemed to notice them as her mind trailed off in nearly all directions. What if he gets mad at me for keeping it from him for so long? What if he will leave me? Her pacing quickened and she didn’t notice when the door to their shop opened. A throat cleared and she jumped a few feet in the air, nearly tumbling over her own talons as she faced Storm, who looked at her in mild concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine! What makes you think I aren’t?” She immediately clamped her mouth shut.

_By the three moons, there’s no way he would ever believe that_!

“You know you can tell me, right?” He stepped over to her so he could look her in the face. His eyes scanned her from horns to tail, lingering on her stomach for only a short while. He blinked up at her.

_Well, it’s now or never_.

She took a deep breath. “I’m having an egg,” she blurted out with the maximum bluntness possible.

Storm’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Are. We. Egg?” Was all the poor dragon managed to get out.

Ember couldn’t help but snort at his utterly hilarious expression. He was still gaping at her, his wings trembling and eyes larger than the moons. “Yes, you doofus. We’re going to be parents.” She adjusted her clipped wings, trying not to show how nervous she actually felt. Everything depended on this very moment.

Eventually, Storm seemed to compose himself somewhat. A yelp came from him as he jumped forward, barreling against her and wrapping her up in his bright blue wings. “A dragonet! This is amazing!” He yelped, burying his face in her long neck. She leaned into his warmth. He pulled back to grin down at her. “For how long have you been carrying it?”

“Almost two months.”

Storm yelped again, bundling her up in his wings once again. The two dragons stood like that for a long time; blue entwined with red.

~~~~~~

“Can I go, Mom? Please, please, please?!” A two-year-old dragonet begged her mother, pressing her talons together hopefully.

Ember gave her daughter a doubtful glance. “You’re going together with the dragonets at the nursery, aren’t you?” She asked. Originally, Agnimitra was also supposed to stay at the nursery with the other dragonets in the tribe; but Ember had fought tooth and claw to be able to raise her daughter herself in a more SkyWing fashion. So instead the dragonet only stayed at the nursery when both of her parents were out of town for business; rarely longer than a few days. Ember knew that it could be dangerous for young TepuiWings with the strong winds blowing around the island; but Agnimitra was part SkyWing as well, and already her wings were more developed.

“Yes! All my friends will go to the night festivals at the market place and I would be a loser not to go! You and dad are going away either way.” Agni yelped. “All the years are going too so it will be fine, and I know how to defend myself,” she added fiercely, snapping her jaws and blowing out a few sparks of fire.

Normally Ember would have gone with her instead, but Storm had been called to the Royal palace for a high-ranking client, and she was going to accompany him on his trip. Of which she had to do some preparations tonight. Which meant that their beloved daughter would spend a few days at the nursery again; but she tended to love that place - all of her friends were there - so luckily Agni never threw much of a fuss. “Alright then, you can go,” Ember said, pulling her daughter in for a hug. “Just stay together with the group and don’t forget anything.”

“I won’t,” the red dragonet stated, hugging her mother back with her wings before taking her pouch in her talons and pushing off into the sky, wheeling towards the meeting spot just outside of the market. Already she could hear the music thumping through the air and setting her body ablaze with the beat as she landed. She thumped her tail against the ground in the rhythm of the music as she waited for her friends at the nursery to arrive.

~~

Now surrounded by her friends, three young TepuiWings, the group of dragonets stumbled into the marketplace, looking out their eyes at all the colors and lights weaves together around the trees and in between the buildings and stalls.

“This is amazing,” a grey dragonet spoke.

“Let’s get some snacks,” a green one added, at which everyone quickly agreed and went to buy some honey sticks at a stall. That way they could, while chewing at something sweet, marvel at the wonders of the night festivals and the numerous dragons gathered together.

In the eyes of the young dragonets, it felt like the entire tribe had gathered together in one place. There were many unfamiliar dragons; draped in expensive silks and carrying the marks of the ancestors. Some of them have Agni a curious look, recognizing her unique coloring and SkyWing traits, but none approached her as she chatted away with her friends.

“You already got an apprenticeship?!” Agni gawked at one of her friends. A pink dragonet with exotic looking swirls on her mainly purple wings. “You’re barely three!”

“I know, right?” She replied, pulling up her snout ever so slightly. “They must really love me,” she added, adjusting her beautiful wings.

“A bakers apprenticeship,” Agni muttered, nodding to herself. That indeed fit her friend well for the pink dragonet had always loved to cook and bake. She was pretty good at it too. “I think you’ll do amazing.”

“I’m sure you’ll get one soon as well. There’s no one like you in the tribe,” the pink dragonet replied with a smile. Loud cheering interrupted the conversation between the young dragons as their ears perked up, their curiosity piqued as they wondered what was going on.

“Let’s check it out!” The grey dragonet yelled, already running towards the source of the cheering, leaving his friend to run in order to catch up with him.

Agni’s wings fluttered in excitement. She had wished her parents could be here as well, but she was glad to at least have her friends around her so she wasn’t truly alone. She pushed her way past larger dragons, wing-by-wing with one of her friends. Music thumped through her soul and her eyes sparkled. The group of friends climbed on top of a statue, so they could clearly see the heart of the marketplace, and the dragons twirling and spinning around.

The dragons circled around each other by entertaining their tails. They shook out colorful wings and whirled them around themselves in graceful movements. There were dragons in the sky as well, dancing around each other as they laughed. Many more dragons were watching on; some of them cheering loudly, and others watching in silence. “Oh, they’re dancing!” The green dragonet called out, twisting her ears as she adjusted her wings, tempted to join.

Agni’s entire body was on fire as she spun around, spotting a group of dragonets amongst the dancing dragons; they were twisting their tails and stamping their feet. “I think we might be able to join them!” She called out, pushing off into the air without waiting for a reply from the other dragonets. She sailed over the heads of the watching dragons, some of them looking up in wonder at her sparkling scales, and she landed next to the dancing dragonets - most of them she recognized from the nursery. A flutter of wings let her know that her friends had followed her, and Agni started to stamp her feet in the same fashion as the other dragonets did, giggling as she did so. An excited pink shape bumped into her and the two dragons laughed as they twined their tails around each other and twirled around.

The pink dragonet stepped on Agni’s talons, taking both of them down as she fell. “You big clumsy lizard,” Agni laughed.

“I’m a baker, not a dancer!” The pink dragon protested, before she erupted in giggles as well.

They stood up and Agnimitra dances the best she could, having a blast and bringing joy to many at seeing a dragon so young have so much fun. The light reflected off her fiery scales and she twirled her graceful wings around as she danced till deep into the night.


End file.
